An online computing service may be continuously updated with changes to meet the demands imposed by production traffic and provide business value. There are considerable risks involved with updating a component of the online computing service. Different online computing services employ conventional mechanisms to manage the conflicting requirements of managing the risk and deploying fixes/customer-asks with high agility and negligible customer impact.
There are multiple types of test environments for resembling a production environment in some capacity. However, no matter how close the test environment is to the production environment, the production environment most likely will have some unique characteristics distinguishing it from test environments. There is a strong possibility of discovering issues in the production environment even when a change has been validated in the test environments. Furthermore, employing multiple test environments increases costs significantly. In addition, before a change is rolled out to the production environment, development teams employ deployment verification tests that are run on each changed component. These tests, however, do not resemble real-world scenarios that normally occur in the production environment. Typically, deploying the changed component across the online computing service consumes multiple days.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.